Faucheuses, Ghost Hunters
by Oban Witch
Summary: Amy et Julia sont deux agents de police faisant partis de la BAS Brigade des Affaires Surnaturelles. Après une de leur mission ayant mal tournée, elles décident de se faire muter loin de celle-ci, si loin qu'elles atterrissent à la Push. Elles commencent alors à enquêter sur des cas de plus en plus étranges qui vont finir par les atteindre bien plus qu'elles ne pouvaient l'imaginer
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

1, 2, 3, Nous irons aux bois

4, 5, 6 Cueillir des cerises

7, 8, 9 Dans mon panier neuf

10, 11, 12, Elles seront toutes rouges...

Encore et toujours cette même chanson. Depuis que j'étais entrée dans cette maison avec mes collègues, c'était inlassablement la même comptine. Il la répétait inlassablement, se riant de nous alors que seul moi et Amy pouvions l'entendre et le voir. Ce jour-là, j'aurais mieux fait de l'écouter et de sortir, d'abandonner cette enquête. Si seulement j'avais compris ce que présageait cette comptine, jamais je n'aurais continuée...


	2. Chapitre 01 - Là où tout a commencé

_**Disclamer : Seuls Amy, Julia et certains personnages m'appartiennent. Les autres font partis de l'oeuvre de Stephenie Meyer, Twilight.**_

**# Chapitre 01 : C'est ainsi que tout commença #**

Du sang. Encore et encore. Partout, sur les murs, le sol, le plafond et nous aussi. Pourquoi n'avions-nous pas écouté notre intuition ? Il est vrai que c'était notre boulot, mais jamais je n'aurais voulu tous les voir mourir ainsi. Je tirais autant que je pouvais pour essayer de sauver le maximum de monde, tandis que nous courions vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, le triste spectacle s'imposa à moi et Amy. Plus personne. Nous étions les deux seules survivantes de cette maison de l'horreur. C'est à ce moment là, je crois que je me mis à hurler, toujours plus fort, tandis que je sentais que l'on me secouait et m'appelait.

« - Julia ! Réveille-toi ! Julia ! Juliaaaaaa ! Me disait-elle. »

Je me réveillais alors en sursaut, trempée de sueur dans une voiture, sur l'autoroute. Qu'est-ce que...?

« - Tout va bien ? Me demanda ma co-équipière en me jetant quelques regards inquiets tandis qu'elle faisait attention à la route.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, la rassurais-je.

Un cauchemar. C'était encore un cauchemar de ce moment-là. Depuis que ça s'était passé, je faisais régulièrement des cauchemars. Amy avait l'air, elle d'encaisser un peu mieux le coup. Enfin, pas tant que ça, puisqu'elle aussi fait des cauchemars, mais moins fréquent. Et dire que ça fait déjà un mois que ça s'est passé... Un mois que nous avons perdu notre équipe dans cette maison de l'horreur. Toute notre équipe y est passée, nous sommes les deux seuls survivantes. Les secours étaient, comme toujours arrivés en retard. Il a fallu bruler la maison pour l'exorciser cette fois-ci. Si seulement ils étaient arrivés plus tôt... Si seulement nous n'étions pas entrées...

Ça faisait un mois que je me répétais inlassablement la même chose.

« - A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- A ton avis ? Lui répliquais-je, soudainement de mauvaise humeur. »

Elle soupira, semblant se résigner. Elle savait bien que ce sujet était sensible, comme tabou. Pourtant, alors que je regardais le paysage au travers de la vitre, elle reprit soudainement, me faisant sursauter.

« - Tu sais pourtant bien que, si nous avons demandés notre mutation, c'est pour ne plus y penser, me morigéna-t-elle.

- Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier, c'était trop...hésitais-je.

- Horrible ? Je sais, je pense la même chose. Mais malheureusement, il va bien falloir que nous continuions à vivre avec, non ? On en a vu d'autres...commença Amy.

- Comme celle-là ? Non, jamais, la coupais-je. Et, j'aurais préférée ne jamais en voir.

- Nous sommes partis pour pouvoir oublier, alors essaye au moins. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que se lamenter sur ça ne les ramènera pas, soupira-t-elle.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que nous n'aurions jamais dû entrer dans cette maison, nous aurions dû attendre les autres...

- C'est le risque dans notre métier, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Nous risquons tous, à tout moment de nous faire tuer et pourtant, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de continuer. On en a déjà discuté, je te rappelle. Nous ne pouvons pas démissionner, me dit Amy..

- Je sais, je sais... C'est pour ça qu'on a demandé notre mutation ici, dans ce petit bled complètement paumé au fin fond de l'Amérique avec un taux d'humidité pratiquement maximal ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça non plus je n'ai pas oubliée, fis-je boudeuse.

- Je te signale que moi non plus, je ne risque pas de l'oublier et que ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi ! Et en plus, il pleut déjà ! Dit-elle en pointant le pare-brise d'un air accusateur, tandis que j'éclatais de rire.

- D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment contente qu'on est pu trouver une maison aussi rapidement et sans avoir à la payer en plus ! Une aubaine que tes parents aient eu une maison ici, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Elle ne leur appartenait pas au départ, c'est juste un héritage, la rassurais-je.

- Un héritage ? Eh bien, j'aimerais en avoir de tels héritages moi ! Mais, dis-moi, si c'est un héritage... A qui appartenait-elle ? Me demanda-t-elle

- A une arrière grand-tante que je n'ai jamais connue, lui avouais-je.

- Ah. Rassure-moi, s'il-te-plaît, elle n'est pas morte dedans, hein ? S'inquiéta Amy.

- Ça, personne n'a su me le dire. C'était il y a plus de cinquante ans, alors bon...

- Génial, bougonna-t-elle. Mais attend... Cinquante ans ? Et elle est dans quelle état la maison ? Fit-elle sérieusement inquiète.

- Aucune idée ! Jusqu'il y a deux ans, mes parents la louaient, mais depuis personne n'y a mis les pieds..., avouais-je penaude.

- Je sens que ça va être joyeux d'entrer dedans... Tu aurais pu me prévenir au moins, je serais allée acheter une tente ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Bah ! On a toute la journée, on trouvera bien quelque chose d'autre si c'est trop horrible, me rassura-t-elle.

- Tu as probablement raison...

- Je n'ai pas probablement raison, j'ai toujours raison ! S'exclama-t-elle en plaisantant.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre, bien sûr ! Riais-je à mon tour.

- Oh ! Pardonnez-moi votre majesté dit-elle en exagérant, se prenant au jeu.

- Vous êtes excusée, roturière ! M'exclamais-je avec une mimique qui la fit éclater de rire.

Une fois calmée de cet éclat de rire, elle me dit en se concentrant sur la route :

« - Bon, ce n'est pas que, mais là il vaudrait mieux que je me concentre sur la route, dit-elle. Il faut que je tourne où ? Me demanda-t-elle en me montrant l'arrière de la voiture, tandis que j'attrapais la carte qui s'y trouvait.

- Alors... C'est la prochaine sortie, lui dis-je, tandis qu'elle mettait son clignotant.

- Et ensuite ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Hum... Prochain rond-point à droite, puis tout droit.

- Bon, et bien ça n'a pas l'air si compliqué, je devrais m'en sortir ! Enfin, j'espère...

- J'espère aussi, parce-que, quand même, bien que tu n'es aucun sens de l'orientation, faut pas abuser ! Riais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Y en a qui naissent avec et d'autres sans. On ne peut pas tout avoir !

- Ça, j'avais bien compris, ris-je.

- Oui, bon, ça va, bougonna-t-elle, tandis que nous dépassions le rond-point.

- Eh ! J'ai dit première à droite, pas seconde ! M'exclamais-je.

- Quoi ? Ah mince ! Tu vois, à me parler, tu me déconcentres !

- Je te signale que je suis censée t'indiquer la route, je le fais comment autrement qu'en parlant ? Lui demandais-je tandis qu'elle faisait demi-tour.

- Oui bon, ça va, hein ! C'est la troisième à gauche, alors ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- D'ici, oui, la rassurais-je. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous atteignions le panneau qui indiquait l'entrée de la réserve de la Push. Amy regarda au travers de la vitre, laissant se cours cheveux bruns lui tomber légèrement devant les yeux. Par ses cheveux et ses yeux sombres, il était indéniable qu'elle avait des origines japonaise. Surtout si on ajoutait à cela sa petite taille, par rapport à laquelle elle complexait à tout bout de champs.

« - N'empêche... Tu es vraiment sûr que l'on a le droit d'habiter ici ? Je ne suis absolument pas indienne et tu n'as pas l'air de l'être plus que moi...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, de toutes façons, si mon arrière grand-tante a pu y vivre, c'est qu'elle était indienne, donc j'ai de la famille indienne. Tu suis mon raisonnement ?

- Ouais, totalement... Ça va quand même nous faire un énorme changement ! Plus de plages, plus de soleil, plus de beaux mecs tors nus sur la plage... Ah ! Rien que d'y penser, ça me fend le cœur, fit-elle en soupirant de tristesse.

- Si tu crois que ça m'amuse plus que toi...

- Je sais, je sais..., dit-elle avant de s'interrompre en voyant le paysage, poussant une exclamation de surprise. Wouah ! C'est magnifique ! Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal ! Dit-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles tandis que je faisais la même chose.

Pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! M'exclamai-je. »

La vue était à couper le souffle. Les arbres s'écartaient légèrement pour laisser à voir une immense baie. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir quelques ilots perdus au milieu de l'eau auréolés de végétation. Un véritable paradis.

Soudain, alors que nous nous étions de nouveau enfoncés dans les bois et qu'elle me demandait si nous ne nous étions pas trompés, les arbres s'écartèrent pour nous laisser voir un petit lotde maison.

« - C'est là ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Non, selon les instructions de ma mère, c'est plus loin.

- Ah. Je vais par où alors ?

- Tu suis ce petit chemin, là.

- Ce petit truc, là ? S'exclama-t-elle outrée.

- Oui, tout à fait, lui répondis-je en riant face à son expression.

- Eh beh, on est pas arrivé ! Dit-elle avant d'enchaîner en disant quelques mots en japonais, sa langue natale.

- Hein ? Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas le japonais, moi !

- Bah, pour le coup, je t'assure que tu n'as rien perdue, dit-elle avant d'exploser de rire face à mon expression choquée. »

C'est à ce moment-là que nous arrivâmes dans une ouverture avec trois petites maisons, chacune espacés d'au moins deux cents mètres.

« - Au moins, on ne sera pas dérangés par les voisins, ça c'est clair et net.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, lui répondis-je.

- C'est laquelle ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Celle de gauche, lui répondis-je, tandis qu'elle allait se garer devant. »

- Nous sortîmes alors de la voiture. Alors qu'elle me rejoignait de mon côté, elle s'exclama d'un air désespéré au vue de la maison.

« - Mazette !

- Je te le fais pas dire, lui répondis-je. »

* * *

Comme je me suis rendue compte que le prologue était un peu léger, voici le premier chapitre ! C'est une histoire que j'ai écrit il y a pas mal de temps, donc elle date peut-être un peu... Mais, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez tout de même ! Merci (:


End file.
